GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger
The Wild Dagger is a Mobile Suit Variation from the series Gundam SEED Destiny. It is featured in the original design series SEED DESTINY-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the Earth Alliance to counter ZAFT's TMF/A-802 BuCUE and TMF/A-803 LaGOWE, the Wild Dagger is based on the GAT-02L2 Dagger L and incorporated data gained from analyzing the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. The 'Q' in its model code stands for 'quadruped', and like the word, the suit can transform into a four-legged MA form that rivals the BuCUE and LaGOWE in moving easily and nimbly on uneven terrains. Like the transformable GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam and GAT-X370 Raider Gundam, the suit utilized a X300 series frame as indicated in its model code. Despite being transformable, the Wild Dagger is cheap to produce as it shares many parts with Dagger L. As the focus of Earth Alliance's war turned to counter insurgency, the Wild Dagger is tuned to meet this change. The Wild Dagger is armed with a Gatling gun in its Quadruped mode's head, which can be replaced with a beam boomerang, a pair of CIWS in its MS mode's head, beam sabers on its waist, a smoothbore cannon in its tail and can used a handheld beam carbine and shield like the Dagger L. The suit also has a multipurpose turret on its lower back for mounting various weaponry. During counter insurgency operations, the threat that the Wild Dagger represents to the insurgents is much more powerful than its mobility. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A beam saber is mounted on each of the suit's side armor, it is handheld when used in MS mode and can pivot outwards to function in a similar manner as the Gaia Gundam's wing blades while in Quadruped mode. ;*M2M5 Todesschrecken 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :The Wild Dagger has two 12.5mm CIWS mounted in its head and they are usable only in MS mode. CIWS is typically inadequate for dealing with mobile suit-grade armor, but is sufficient for destroying small targets such as missiles, ground vehicles, and other soft targets. ;*46mm Gatling Gun :A characteristic weapon of the Wild Dagger, it is mounted in the Quadruped mode's head and is usable only in this mode. The Gatling gun is mainly used against ground targets. ;*175mm Multipurpose Smoothbore Cannon :Mounted in the suit's tail, it is used to attack enemy targets when the suit is in Quadruped mode and turns to have its rear facing them. The cannon's firing angle can be controlled by adjusting the Wild Dagger's four legs. The cannon remains functional while the suit is moving in Quadruped mode, in this way, it can be used for attacking pursuing units while retreating. ;*M703K Beam Carbine :The same ranged handheld weapon as the Dagger L, the beam it fires is not as strong as most beam rifles but it is capable of rapid fire, and its small size make it easier to wield. The beam carbine is mainly used in MS mode. ;*Shield :The Wild Dagger can also use the same type of shield as the Dagger L to block enemies' attacks when in MS mode. The shield is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons. ;*Beam Boomerang :An alternative weapon that can be mounted on the Quadruped mode's head, it seems to be mainly used by the MS mode, whether the Quadruped mode can use it or not is unknown. The beam boomerang is a throwing weapon that emits a short beam blade on one end, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise. Special Equipment & Features ;*Multipurpose turret :Located on the suit's back, it is for mounting additional weaponry like missiles pods, beam cannons, etc. History In uneven terrains, EA forces often faced a tough battle against ZAFT forces due to the superb mobility of the BuCUE and LaGOWE. Development of the Wild Dagger was thus started, but due to its increasing development cost and the cease fire between both parties, the project was frozen. It was restarted after EA analysed Gaia Gundam’s structure and the Wild Dagger's design was changed from a four-legged form into its current transformable form. The suit was then put into limited production, and 70 units were produced for use in counter-insurgency operations although the initial order was for 72 units. During the Battle of Heaven's Base, a Wild Dagger was part of a MS team deployed to protect the Nibelung anti-aircraft cannon from being discovered by ZAFT's recon team before it can be used. Gallery 104145741399802901.jpg 2756765921921023218.jpg 117234B88.jpg 2776750645267481216.jpg 1174032127877005548.jpg 3097069168764208067.jpg WildDaggerMABattleDestiny.png WildDaggerBattleDestiny.png References External links * Wild Dagger on MAHQ